


Reflecting

by Nolita



Category: Hakushaku to Yousei | Earl and Fairy
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: With practiced hands, Ermine combs through her hair; for once, Lydia allows it without protest. She's too glad that it's Ermine with her: Ermine touching her hair, Ermine gentle and close.
Relationships: Lydia Carlton/Ermine
Kudos: 3





	Reflecting

Following each movement helps Lydia keep herself sitting as stiff and as still as possible.

With practiced hands, Ermine combs through her hair; for once, Lydia allows it without protest. She's too glad that it's Ermine with her: Ermine touching her hair, Ermine gentle and close.

She realizes she is staring.

Lydia forces her gaze towards the flowers in the mirror's reflection. A gift from Edgar, but Ermine is the one who made the arrangement. She always is.

Nico is just visible beside them, snoozing with one eye open. 

It might be the safest Lydia has felt since leaving home.


End file.
